


A Visit to Charlie

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Series: Conversations with Charlie and Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Charlie doesn't take any of Dean's shit, F/F, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Remember that time Dean helped Charlie flirt with that security guard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: After Dean has been in Heaven for a while, he visits Charlie and Dorothy. Charlie helps him figure things out with Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury
Series: Conversations with Charlie and Dean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024615
Kudos: 44





	A Visit to Charlie

After Dean got to Heaven, he spent a long time driving around in Baby, enjoying the peace and solitude after so long spent fighting an endless battle. After a while, though, he started feeling like something was missing. He had been surrounding himself with family for years now, and now they were scattered to the winds.

He decided to go visit Charlie, the little sister he never wanted. All he had to do was get in the car with the intention to go somewhere, and he would find himself there in an amount of time that just felt right. Before long, he found himself pulling up to Charlie’s new house.

She answered the door with an enthusiastic grin. “Dean! It took you long enough! Come in.” As he stepped into the house, she called Dorothy’s name and re-introduced the two of them.

Dorothy smiled at Dean. “It’s good to see you again, Dean Winchester. I’ve heard a lot about you over the years. Can I get you some coffee or tea or something?” Dean requested coffee, and they all ended up in the living room.

Charlie looked over at Dean. “So, what have you been up to since you got here?”

Dean shrugged. “Mostly driving around in the Impala, enjoying some peace and quiet for once.”

Dorothy laughed. “You like peace and quiet and you came to see _Charlie_?”

Charlie swatted playfully at her. “He does _not_ like peace and quiet.” She grinned at him. “That’s really all you’ve been doing?”

“Well, I see Bobby sometimes. I went to see my parents a couple times, but that’s mostly not something I enjoy, so.”

“What, because your dad’s a dick?”

“He’s not a...Charlie, come on.”

She shrugged. “Nothing you have ever told me about him makes me think he’s a good or a kind person. And I think you agree.” He shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “So that’s it?”

“Well, I saw Jack once, just in passing. He’s fixing the world up, so he’s not going to have much time to spend with us for a while, and he’s trying to be hands-off, anyway.”

She looked at him calculatingly. “So you haven’t seen...anyone else…?”

He gave her a hard look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re finally in Heaven for good and you haven’t even seen your angel?”

He sighed. “He’s not _my_ …no, I haven’t. Dude’s busy.” He determinedly looked anywhere but at her.

“Come on, Dean, there’s no way he’s too busy to see you. He even came to see _me_ , and we barely know each other.”

Dean looked up, meeting her eyes. “He did?”

“Yeah, he came to visit, just briefly. Wanted to know if I’d seen you yet.” She looked at him meaningfully.

He shrugged. “Guess he just hasn’t wanted to see me, then. I’ve been around.”

She sighed. “What happened between you two, Dean?”

“What makes you think something happened?” He asked defensively.

“Because it’s really, really obvious.” She rolled her eyes.

He shifted, uncomfortable. “He went to the Empty.”

“So? You have all died like hundreds of times.”

“Look, Charlie, I don’t want to talk about this.”

“I think you do, though. Anyway, tough shit.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Just tell me what happened.” She said, almost gently.

He sighed. “Right before he went to the Empty, he told me he loved me. That was actually _why_ he went to the Empty at all. It was his moment of happiness or whatever.”

Both women “awww”ed. “And did you say it back?” Charlie pressed.

“No, I…I’m straight.” He shrugged, looking awkward.

“Dean, you once helped me flirt with a man because I didn’t know how because _I don’t like men_.”

He sighed. “It just all happened so quickly.” He admitted.

“But you wanted to.”

He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t know, Charlie.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Fine, I did. It doesn’t matter anymore. He must hate me for not saying it back at the time, so it’s too late.”

She leveled him with a look. “Dean, I know you’re not this dumb. Call. Your. Angel. We’ll be here when you’re done.”

He sighed. “Why did I want to visit you, again?”

“Because you love me. And because I make you admit things that you don’t want to. And I’m always right.”

“Yeah, I guess. I...thanks, Charlie.”

She grinned. “Come here, give me a hug.” He did, pulling her close.


End file.
